


Just the Two of Us

by phdmama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of Nick - Freeform, Could use more plot, M/M, Maybe less porn, Porn with a tiny little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: “Louis,” Harry said slowly, “I don’t understand. This is a love story. This is the first kiss, the first sexually intimate moment between these two men. This is what Alex has been longing for since he started this journey, and it's the foundation of their relationship. What the hell do you mean, that you can’t draw on your own experience?”Exasperated, Louis glared back at Harry. “C’mon, Harry, I don’t think you’re that dense.”Harry stared and then comprehension flooded his face. “Are you saying you’ve never…Louis, a Method actor to the core, experiences a block in his acting. Harry helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Scream". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scream/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).

“ _Cut._ ”

Louis could hear the frustration in Harry’s voice, and honestly, couldn’t blame him in the slightest. He sat at the edge of the bed, slumped over, head in his hands. He could feel the movement in the room around him, could hear Harry’s low murmur as he talked with the crew, the brush of Mike’s hand on his back as he rose from the rumpled bed behind Louis, and, grabbing a robe, walked out the door. After a few moments, the room was silent around them, Harry sat down next to Louis on the bed.

“I know, fuck, I know, Harry. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s going on!”

They’d shot the scene 6 times already, and each time, in that crucial moment where Mike had leaned in to kiss Louis, he’d clutched and then giggled. _Six times_.

This was the last scene they were filming for Harry’s student film, his senior thesis. This film meant everything to Harry, Louis knew that. He’d been so honored when Harry had asked Louis to star in it, and here he was, fucking it up. Louis finally lifted his head and looked into Harry’s green eyes, staring back at him with affection and concern.

“Just,” Harry ran a hand through his unruly curls. “I know you can do this, Lou. You’re so talented, fucking brilliant really, and it’s not like this is the hardest scene we’ve done? I mean, you had no trouble with the coming out scene, or the bar fight scene? Help me out here, what’s going on?”

Louis tried to find the words to tell Harry without having to really tell him. “It’s just, you know, I think those scenes were easier because I could draw on…” he faltered, but continued. This was Harry, Harry deserved the best, the absolute best from Louis. “You know, I had more experience with those kinds of things.” He made a face that tried to convey the complexity of his life experiences without looking like he was asking for sympathy, but judging from Harry’s confused look, probably only managed to make him look vaguely unhinged.

“Louis,” Harry said slowly, “I don’t understand. This is a love story. This is the first kiss, the first sexually intimate moment between these two men. This is what Alex has been _longing_ for since he started this journey, and it's the foundation of their relationship. What the hell do you mean, that you can’t draw on your own experience?”

Exasperated, Louis glared back at Harry. “C’mon, Harry, I don’t think you’re that dense.”

Harry stared and then comprehension flooded his face. “Are you saying you’ve never…”

Louis shrugged.

“Wait, never been kissed?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’ve been kissed, you asshole, I just...you know, I haven’t met anyone yet that I trusted enough to be with like that. I’m not like you, Harry, I wasn’t born knowing I was gay. I only figured it out recently.”

A moment of hurt flashed over Harry’s face but then he nodded. “But Louis...like, I don’t want to be an insensitive asshole or anything, but...I’ve only got the camera rented through tomorrow. Mike’s gotta get back to NY for work. We really need to get this scene down tonight.”

Louis flopped back onto the bed in frustration, sighing loudly. “Fuck. I know, Harry, I know! I just...give me a minute to get me into the right headspace. Jesus, I wish I did have a boyfriend right now.”

Harry snickered. “Want me to call Mike back?”

Louis shook his head, sighing again and rolling onto his side to face Harry. “Nah, he’s nice enough, but he’s also married. Like, I know I can do this, Harry, it’s just. It’s kind of new to me, being with someone like that.”

“Well,” Harry’s voice was thoughtful, “What about me?” He lay down next to Louis, turning his head so they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“What?” Louis frowned, sure he’d misheard. Certainly Harry wasn’t offering to, what, snog him?

“Well, for one, I’m gay, you’re gay. I’m single, you’re single. I’ve been told I’m a decent kisser,” Harry somehow managed to make these statements without looking too smug. “And I’m pretty sure I’ve caught you scoping out my ass on occasion,” and at that Louis snorted and smacked him lightly, “and I know you’ve caught me scoping out yours, so I don’t think I’m going too far out on a limb here to think there might be some...mutual attraction?”

Blushing furiously, Louis rolled onto his back and flung an arm over his face and muttered, “Yeah, okay, maybe.”

He felt rather than saw Harry move onto his side, facing him, wiggling in close enough that Louis could feel the heat radiating off of him. “So, I’m just saying...if you’re looking for a bit more life experience to draw from...I’m game.”

Louis pulled his arm away and turned his head. “What, like, for your film?”

Harry grinned, unabashed. “Yeah, a bit maybe, but honestly, Louis. Are you really that blind? I’ve been flirting with you for ages!”

Louis stared at him, running back over the last several months of their friendship. “What? For real?”

“I asked you to _be in my movie_ , Lou.”

“But,” Louis sputtered, “I thought that was just because you saw me in _Much Ado_ and thought I was good?”

“That too, but c’mon. You just never...like, seemed interested, so I figured, you know, you weren’t. I mean, I didn’t stop flirting but you just didn’t seem to notice. Kind of an ego blow, really.”

At that, Louis looked more closely, and could see the hint of vulnerability on Harry’s face. Heart starting to pound, he moved a bit closer to Harry. “Well, I am pretty inexperienced when it comes to boys...” He ran his tongue carefully over his top lip, watching as Harry’s eyes tracked the small movement. “Or maybe you’re just not very good at kissing?”

At that, Harry gave an outraged shout and reached over to tickle Louis, who screamed with laughter as he batted Harry’s hands away. “Take that back, Louis!”

They tussled for a moment and somehow ended up with Louis sprawled across Harry’s lanky body, pinning his hands above his head. They both froze as the air between them seemed to thicken, and Louis swore he could feel Harry’s heart start to beat a little faster as he pressed against him.

“I can’t,” he coughed to clear his throat which was suddenly hoarse, “I can’t take it back if I don’t have the experience to judge...can I?”

At that, Harry suddenly smiled, and pulling one hand from Louis’s grasp, reached up to curve his fingers around Louis’s cheek, drawing his thumb across Louis’s lips, which parted in a gasp. “Oh Lou,” he murmured, “Finally…”

And then he was pulling Louis down against him, kissing him heatedly, wasting no time as he opened his mouth to Louis, filling Louis’s senses with the taste, the scent, the feel of him. They kissed and kissed again, and Louis was lost to the sensation, the heat building between them. They rolled together now, Harry bracing himself on his forearms as he slotted between Louis’s thighs, leaning down to chase his lips. Louis could feel that Harry was already half hard as he pressed against him, knew Harry could feel him through the thin boxers he was wearing, thickening up against the press of Harry’s body.

Then Harry moved, rolling his hips slow and purposefully, and Louis thought maybe his eyes were rolling back into his head. “Oh fuck, Harry,” he moaned helplessly, “Oh my god.”

“Yeah?” Harry muttered, lips moving from Louis’s mouth to his throat, then to that spot of tender skin just under his ear, “Like that, baby?”

Suddenly Louis was very aware that he was barely dressed at all, while Harry, fully clothed, ground down against him. “Ho...hold up, Harry, just a sec.”

It took Harry a moment and as Louis watched, he could see the way Harry fought to regain control, and shuddered at the sight of Harry’s face, pupils blown wide, mouth red and swollen. _I did that,_ he thought with a glow of pride, _I made him look like that._

“Yeah, Louis? Is this...is this okay?”

“Either I’m underdressed for this party or you’re overdressed.”

At that, Harry glanced down at their bodies and barked out a shout of laughter. But then his faced turned serious. “Louis, baby...” his voice trailed off as he flushed at the endearment, “What do you want? I know you said, um, that you haven’t done much with another guy, so...whatever you want, Lou.”

“I think,” Louis whispered, “That I want...everything. With you.”

Harry stared at him. “Are you...are you sure, Lou? You don’t want your first time to be with a...a boyfriend?”

Louis just shifted, pressing the hard line of his cock against Harry’s, where he lay against Louis. “If you don’t think you’re up for the task, Styles,” he canted his hips, drawing an involuntary moan from Harry, “if you don’t think you can get the job done...”

Harry’s eyes blazed, suddenly fierce, “Oh I can get it done, babe.” He sat up, quickly stripping off his shirt as he went, and wiggled out of his jeans and socks, leaving him clad only in deep green boxer briefs, which were already straining over the hard line of his erection.

For the next few moments, the only sounds in the room were the kisses Harry was peppering over Louis’s throat and chest, and the breathless _ah ah ahs_ being drawn from Louis as Harry worked his way down Louis’s body, spending time on each sensitive nipple, then down his abs. As Harry moved down between Louis’s legs, he eased the soft cotton boxers down over his hips, worked them down off his legs and tossed them too the side.

Under the heavy weight of Harry’s devouring stare, Louis shifted restlessly on the bed, aching for something, not knowing how, or ever what, to ask for.

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered, almost reverently as he stared at Louis’s body, stretched out in front of him, “Louis, are you? Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Louis whispered, feeling suddenly close to tears, “Yes, Harry. I’m sure.”

“How do you want it?”

Louis paused a moment and then smiled softly, pretty sure everything he was feeling was written in that movement. Trust, warmth, no small amount of tenderness. “I just want you. In me.” At that, Harry hissed in a breath. “However you think?”

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes from Louis’s. “I can do that, Lou. I can take care of you.” As he leaned over and ghosted a breath over the sensitive head of Louis’s aching cock, he added softly, “It’s an honor to be your first, baby.”

And with that, Louis let his head fall back onto bed as Harry’s mouth went to work, giving himself over to the sensation in his body. Harry worked him over with a maddening, unpredictable rhythm, alternating between licking and sucking, and then taking Louis all the way down into the blazing, damp heat of his throat. As he did so, he teased one finger down between Louis’s legs, skimming over his balls and back, lower.

“Jesus Christ, Harry, oh my god.” Louis’s voice sounded cracked and broken in his own ears as he gave himself over to Harry. “Oh my...FUCK, that’s so good, Jesus, Harry, you’re gonna make me come!”

At that Harry pulled back, and Louis had to close his eyes at the sight of Harry’s face, so that he didn’t come immediately all over him (though that was an intriguing idea), “You think you can give me two, baby?”

Louis stared at him for a moment and then said, “I...don’t know, yeah, I can try?”

And with that, Harry swallowed him back down, and within moments, Louis could feel the tell-tale sensation in his balls and gut. “Harry,” he gasped, “Fuck, Harry I’m so close.”

Harry pulled off, wrapped one slick hand around Louis’s cock, and that’s all it took. As his release spilled out of him, the force of it splattered against his abs and coated Harry’s fingers. For a moment, Louis lay there, unable to do anything but pant as he tried to catch his breath.

After moment, he looked at Harry and grinned, "Hey now, wipe that smug look off your face.”

Harry shrugged, unrepentant, and smiled. "I don't know, that looked pretty good from here.”

Ignoring the mess on Louis’s abs, Harry leaned down and kissed him again, as Louis chased the taste of himself on Harry's tongue.

After a few moments, Louis pulled back slightly, and said "Do you...What do you want next?”

Harry grinned a frankly filthy grin, rolled Louis over onto his belly, grabbed a pillow and slid it under Louis’s hips, as he said, "I think the plan now is to get you hard again, and then get you fucked. Isn't that what you wanted?”

Louis gulped and buried his flushed face in his forearms. "Yes," he mumbled, "yes. I'm definitely on board with that. “

He felt Harry shift around on the bed, and start kissing his way down Louis’s lower back until he came to the generous curves of his ass. Without thinking, Louis arched his body so that his ass pressed up towards Harry’s face. His heart started pounding as he heard Harry moan softly, as if overwhelmed by the sight.

His intuition was confirmed a moment later when Harry groaned as he pressed a kiss into the base of Louis’s  spine, “Fuck, look at you, baby, just fucking look at you.” He sounded as reverent as he had earlier, his tone hushed.

At the first touch of Harry’s tongue to his hole, Louis’s head dropped to his arms, and within moments he was moaning loudly and writhing on the bed as Harry thrust into him with his tongue, again and again. He could feel his body loosening, yielding under the frantic onslaught of Harry’s mouth, could feel his cock, unbelievably, already hardening as he alternated between pushing back into Harry and grinding down the bed, almost mindless from the pleasure.

He heard the snick of the cap of the bottle of lube, and a moment later, felt Harry’s finger on his hole as Harry whispered, “Gonna open you up baby, get you ready for my cock.”

Louis moaned again, and it seemed like forever and no time at all had passed when he felt the white hot spark as Harry brushed...something inside of him. “Fuck! Harry, that’s it, oh my fucking god,” He heard himself almost _wail_ , and if he weren’t so lost to the feelings in his body, he might have been embarrassed.

As it was, he found himself arching his back, thrusting his ass up to Harry as he moaned, “C’mon Harry, I’m ready, fuck, I’m ready. Fuck me, baby. C’mon, I want you.”

He heard the sound of Harry rolling on the condom, and took a deep breath. This was it.  

"Be gentle, baby," he whispered softly, turning his head so Harry could hear him.

Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his head and murmured, "Always."

As Louis felt Harry press into him, he took a deep breath, gasping at the stretch.

“Fuck, oh my god, Harry!”

Harry paused, and moaned in response, “Fuck, Louis, oh my god, you’re so tight, I can’t believe I get to be with you like this.”

“C’mon, babe,” Louis breathed, as Harry eased his way into his body, “C’mon, I want you in me.”

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air as Harry moved, slowly at first, but then faster as Louis moaned in encouragement, “Oh god, that’s it, Harry, c’mon. Never felt like this before, oh my god, Harry!”

Then, Harry shifted from where he’d been almost kneeling, to pressing himself down against Louis’s back, as he braced himself on one arm, and reached the other around to wrap a confident hand around Louis’s straining cock.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Louis shouted, his body shuddering with the force of Harry’s movements, until at last, he felt his orgasm rush over him like a tidal wave,

With Louis still shaking out his release under him, Harry thrust twice more, then pulled out, ripped of the condom and braced himself over Louis’s body as he frantically jacked himself off.

“Fuck, Lou, look at you, you’re so amazing, so gorgeous babe…” His voice trailed off with a guttural moan and Louis groaned in response as he felt Harry’s hot release stripe across his back.

For a long moment there was no sound in the room but their panting gasps as they each tried to regain their breath, and then Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss between Louis’s shoulder blades.

“Thank you for the honor of being your first, baby.”

There was silence in the room and then—

“CUT, and that’s a wrap!”

Nick’s voice rang through the room as the crew erupted into cheers. Louis grinned as he rolled over, dislodging Harry, his costar and, oh yeah, boyfriend of the last 4 years, from where he’d slumped down onto Louis’s back.

Nick tossed them each a warm, damp hand towel, and as they wiped themselves down, perched on the edge of the bed, seemingly oblivious to their naked bodies. Since Nick had directed all of their last 8 films, each more successful than the last, Louis mused, he was probably very used to them in any and all states of undress, not to mention debauchery.

“I don’t know how you fucking do it, Louis,” Nick said, patting Louis’s naked ass affectionately. He glanced at Harry, froze, snatched his hand away and placed it nonchalantly in his lap.

“Do what?” Louis asked, twisting around to reach his back and then giving up, “Babe, can you?” He indicated the mess, “You got your come all over me!”

Harry smirked as he carefully cleaned Louis off, “I always get the money shot, babe, you know that.”

Nick grinned. “Like, I’ve seen you fucked six ways to Sunday, Louis, you take it like the motherfucking pro you are, but man, you nail that fucking innocent twink thing every single time.”

Louis stretched his shoulders. “It’s called acting, Nick. That’s why you pay me the big bucks.”

“Don’t forget my monster cock,” Harry chimed in, giving said member an affectionate pat, “Along with your ass, this baby put the down payment on our house, Lou!”

After cleaning themselves off, they pulled on their clothes, and wandered out of the studio to their car, hand in hand, waving goodbye to the crew and calling out promises to see everyone at the wrap party tomorrow. As Louis opened the door for Harry, he paused, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“That was actually a decent script,” he said thoughtfully, “Like, real characters, plot development and all. I’m really liking this new direction Nick’s going in.”

Harry nodded as he slid into the car, waiting for Louis to get settled before he spoke. “Yeah, I mean, the other stuff was fun, but this feels, I dunno, a bit different.”

As they made their way home, Louis pondered again this strange career he’d found his way into. He and Harry had started out posting the occasional amateur video on Pornhub for laughs, where they’d caught the eye of Nick, who was just breaking into the adult video world. They’d formed a partnership, creating some of the most successful videos that Pornhub had ever had, and having a blast along the way.

Later that evening, after supper was over, dishes done and put away, Louis laid Harry out on their shared bed, and brought him to the edge again and again, the way only he knew how. He and Harry shared a lot of themselves with the camera, with their fans, but some things were just for them. No one got to see Harry like this, fucking himself down on Louis’s cock, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream as Louis thrust up into him, over and over again, his skillful hand working Harry’s cock until finally Harry, with a sobbing moan, let go. _No one sees this but me_ , Louis thought fiercely, _no one._

_Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, as always, these are works of fiction, meant to entertain. Please don’t break the 4th wall or post anywhere else!
> 
> Feel free to come say come say hi on Tumblr! If you enjoyed this, the rest of my stuff can be found here!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you feel so inspired, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, they all make my day brighter!


End file.
